The organization of work at present frequently creates conditions which have a negative effect on human physiology. If, before the invention of the light bulb, people were forced to adapt to the daytime light rhythm, then the possibility has been created with the introduction of artificial light to establish the working rhythm by means of other specifications. Working in the early morning or late evening hours can thereby represent a certain problem, in particular in the winter months.